


Hors Jeu

by Emmawh



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Character Development, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Identity Issues, M/M, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmawh/pseuds/Emmawh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je crois que mon fils n'est pas comme moi. Comment peut-on être un Haddock, un vrai et ne pas aimer le sport ?</p><p>Et pourtant un jour, il a ramené ce gamin.</p><p> </p><p>Hijack Week June 2014 : Day 5</p><p>«  Excuse me, barmaid ! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offsprings ! I ordered a extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, is a talking fish-bone. (HTTYD) »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hors Jeu

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Un one-shot en cadeau de nouvelle année :)
> 
> Il date de la Hijack Week de June également, et avait pour thème « Excuse me, barmaid ! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offsprings ! I ordered a extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, is a talking fish-bone. (HTTYD) »
> 
> Note : Cet OS jongle avec les points de vue de deux personnages. 
> 
> Merci à Katenoire, Babo et JL pour leur aide et leurs corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Stoick  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

Depuis maintenant plusieurs années, je commence à penser que mon fils essaye de me faire passer un message.

Pourtant, je peux jurer à n’importe qui que je fais des efforts. Je dirais même que des efforts, j’en ai fait des caisses et des caisses. 

Comprenez, que je vous explique. L’autre jour, j’étais vraiment heureux. Parce que pour la première fois, Harold a ramené un ami à la maison. 

Avant que vous vous dites que j’avais une mauvaise image de mon fils, je me dois de rectifier certains points. 

Mon fils Harold n’avait jamais encore donné l’impression qu’il avait des amis. Du moins, je n’en avais aucune certitude. Il ne recevait jamais de coup de téléphone, ne demandait jamais pour sortir ou quoi que ce soit. Je n’entendais parler de personne, à croire qu’il n’y avait que lui et les professeurs dans toutes ses classes depuis l’école maternelle. J’en ai été même jusqu’à m’inquiéter sérieusement.

Mon Harold, il a toujours été…ahem…comment dire….un peu différent. Il passait son temps dans la lune ou dans les bouquins, à marcher des heures durant (si au moins c’était de la course à pied ou du cross, pourquoi pas, mais non, c’est de la marche) avec le chien Toothless (je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait voulu l’appeler comme ça, vraiment, ce gamin me dépasse.)

Et puis ce jour-là, miracle, il se ramène avec un camarade. Et pas n’importe lequel. Le rejeton des Overland, qui vivent dans le quartier chic de Beurk. Ses parents sont des gens plutôt importants. Et d’ailleurs je crois que le gamin fait partie de l’équipe de basketball du lycée. Cette nouvelle m’a absolument enchanté. 

Non seulement mon Harold voyait enfin du monde et, qui plus est, il côtoyait des sportifs ! Que des bonnes nouvelles en somme.

Depuis toujours, j’avais secrètement espéré lui donner un jour le goût de ces soirées profondément masculines, de ces moments privilégiés entre un père et son fils devant un match, ou bien même en direct, dans les stades ! Causer stratégie, tactiques d’attaque, manœuvres d’équipe, feinte, ect. Aller voir des matchs ensemble, dans la sueur des autres supporters, chanter en chœur, la main sur notre massif poitrail (oui, enfin pour moi, pas encore pour lui, mais ça viendra. Il faut qu’il mange un peu plus de soupe, c’est tout) Et qu’un jour, il voudrait bien se lancer dans l’arène et entrer dans l’équipe du lycée ! (oui je m’emballe, mais j’ai toujours été un homme d’action vous savez)

Mais, bon sang, Harold n’a jamais vraiment voulu que je lui enseigne les bases de quoi que ce soit. J’ai eu beau tenter de lui expliquer plus d’une centaine de fois les règles du hors-jeu (voyez, vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne fais pas d’efforts, non ? Oh, et puis remettez-vous, les règles du hors-jeu ne sont pas si compliquées à saisir ! (1) )

Depuis qu’il est tout jeune, je me suis efforcé de lui donner le goût du sport.

La première fois, je l’ai emmené dans un club de basket. Il était tellement minuscule par rapport aux autres joueurs, qu’il n’arrivait pas à leur attraper le ballon. 

Je l’ai inscrit à un club d’ unihockey. Dans les deux jours qui avaient suivi, il s’est amené à la maison avec une méchante entorse. J’avais espéré qu’il se fut blessé en ayant voulu garder la balle farouchement lors d’une attaque bien sentie vers l’arrière et que, dans la volée, il avait marqué un but héroïque en donnant de sa personne pour arracher une victoire inespérée à son équipe, devant une foule en délire.

Mais non. Selon le coach, il avait juste trébuché sur sa propre canne. A l’arrêt.

Je n’ai pas laissé tomber. Je l’ai traîné dans tous les clubs que je connaissais :  
Judo (un pouce tordu), lutte (des énormes bleus), club de ski (ce jour-là, il s’est cassé la jambe).

D’ailleurs je crois qu’il n’a jamais compris les messages subliminaux que je lui ai pourtant laissé partout dans la maison : les deux belles altères que je lui avais offertes à Nöel sont devenues des serre-livres, les revues sportives telles que le journal « Le Viking Time » a fini comme tapis de sol devant l’écuelle de Toothless…

Peut-être qu’il essaye de me faire passer un message. Je crois qu’il n’aime pas le sport.

Ce qui est ridicule. Aimer le sport, c’est aimer la collaboration, l’amitié, l’esprit d’équipe, l’impression d’appartenir à une seule et même tribu. C’est…la vie quoi. Et je crois qu’il ne veut pas apprendre ça de moi. 

C’est pour ça qu’au moment où je me mettais carrément à désespérer, il a ramené ce gamin.

Le gamin en question, Jack, je crois que c’est un brave gars. Un brin turbulent et avec une drôle de couleur de cheveux, mais néanmoins le regard direct et franc, et une bonne poigne de main comme je les aime. Lui, c’est lui qui fera devenir mon Harold un homme, un vrai .

Il est à mon sens un peu fin pour un sportif, mais ça m’a l’air d’être du muscle.

Ils passent tous les après-midi ensemble à présent. J’essaye de ne pas trop les importuner, même si je taillais volontiers une bavette avec ce gamin, sur ses résultats, l’évolution du championnat, bref les sujets existentiels. 

Dans ces moments là, mon Harold lève les yeux au ciel. Odin, j’ai l’impression que depuis qu’il est venu au monde, ce gosse est blasé. Cette éternelle expression désabusée sur son visage recouvert de taches de rousseur (on a tous le gène du roux dans notre famille, depuis plusieurs générations. La faute à mon arrière arrière grand père qui avait des origines Ecossaises. )

J’ai l’impression qu’il m’en veut. Qu’il me juge même.

Bref, je ne comprends pas ce gamin. Alors je m’accroche à ce que je peux.

Tout ce que je peux espérer à présent, c’est que Jack l’aide un peu à s’ouvrir et que nous pourrons alors partager une soirée tous les trois, devant un match et de la bière.

Un jour peut-être…

xXxXxXxXxX

 

 

Harold

XXXXXXXXX

 

Je crois que depuis longtemps, mon père essaie de me faire passer un message. 

Dans toute la maison, aussi loin que je m’en souvienne, le sport s’est toujours attribué une place de choix. Que ce soit les nombreux trophées de diverses disciplines exposés dans des vitrines (exploits de mon paternel) ou la télévision branchée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sur les chaînes sportives, tout fait que chez nous, le sport est omniprésent et semble faire partie intégrante de notre vie familiale.

Et je crois que plus je grandissais, plus ces intentions devenaient de plus en plus présentes et commençaient mystérieusement à envahir progressivement mon espace personnel. 

Je pourrais vous dire que le phénomène me semblait normal. Que dans la galerie des honneurs sportifs dans le couloir de l’entrée, plusieurs trophées portent mon nom. Que je ne trouvais rien à dire à cette débauche sportive, et que j’allais aussi me réjouir de trouver « par un fol hasard » toujours plus de prospectus d’inscription à des clubs, amassés sur le pas de ma porte.

Seulement voilà.  
Je crois que mon père n’a pas encore vraiment percuté le problème suivant :

Je déteste ça.

J’ai toujours détesté le sport, depuis tout petit.

A dire vrai, déjà que le sport en solo m’ennuie, le sport en équipe m’horripile. Je déteste le fait qu’une équipe attende de moi que je donne de ma personne, le fait de n’être qu’une pièce du cerveau d’une même équipe me débecte carrément.

Si jouer en équipe signifiait partager le même cerveau que ce crétin de Rustik, j’y voyais là toutes les justifications du monde de vouloir me carapater.

 

Je trouvais les sportifs bêtes, pédants, rustres, sans une once de savoir vivre, bornés, butés et limités. 

Et puis, il y a eu Jack.

Jack, c’était l’expression vivante de l’exception qui confirme la règle. Fin, intelligent, rieur, intéressant, sans trop en faire. Beau, mais sans l’exhiber. Taquin sans être lourd. (oui, bon okay, là il y a quelques exceptions. Amusant sans tomber dans l’exagération. (okay, là aussi parfois, j’avoue.)

Bref, un vrai briseur de cliché. ( Que j’admets avoir eu. Un peu)

C’est bien la première fois de ma vie que je révisais mon jugement sur un sportif.

Je l’ai rencontré un jour où l’on m’avait chargé de prendre des photos pour la feuille de chou du lycée, pour accompagner un sujet sur la nouvelle équipe de basket. Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes que j’étais dans le gymnase, que je me prenais violement déjà un ballon de basket dans la tronche. Non mais sérieusement, qu’est-ce que les ballons avaient contre moi ?

J’ai gémi de douleur (pas trop fort, je ne voulais pas non plus alimenter une nouvelle rumeur qu’en plus d’être nul en sport, j’étais pleurnicheur), et j’ai senti un truc poisseux me couler sur le bas du visage. Ah ouais, génial, vraiment à mon avantage tout ça. La douleur me lançait sur le long du nez. J’ai essayé de me cacher du reste des joueurs, qui, je l’avais deviné à travers mes yeux plissés, s’étaient arrêtés de jouer. L’un deux s’était approché et j’eus un mouvement de recul. Pas question que je foute du sang partout devant un de ces débiles. Comme si j’avais besoin de ça. D’ailleurs je les entendais s’esclaffer comme des macaques en période de rut.

Mais il me tendait juste un mouchoir, avec une moue inquiète qui soulevait le coin de sa bouche. Oui, ça je l’ai vu avant de lever un peu plus les yeux, et de croiser les siens.

Là, non seulement je savais que j’avais le nez pété, mais qu’en plus, j’étais mal barré.

Parce que j’avais très chaud, une chaleur toute particulière et que je savais que cela n’avait absolument rien à voir avec mon état actuel (je m’étais cassé suffisamment de choses pour reconnaître les symptômes).

« - Les gars, continuez sans moi, je l’amène à l’infirmerie »

J’ai essayé de protester, mais il m’entraînait déjà en dehors du gymnase. Et je pouvais difficilement expliquer pourquoi est-ce que mes jambes avaient décidé de ne plus me porter du tout. Pour ne pas que je m’évanouisse, le garçon a pris le parti de me raconter le plus de débilités possibles en le moins de temps possible. Et le pire c’est qu’il a réussi. Et qu’il m’a fait rire, ce con (d’ailleurs, avec les secousses, ça m’a fait très mal).

Et sans que je m’en doute, cela allait créer nombre de chamboulements dans ma vie.

Que je vous explique.

Sans que je n’arrive à comprendre pourquoi, ni comment cela avait pu arriver, Jack et moi sommes devenus proches, ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce que j’assimilais à un ami.

On s’est mis à parler ensemble, d’abord parce qu’il me demandait régulièrement comment allait mon nez et avec une gentillesse qui me désarçonnait tellement au point que j’en étais venu à soupçonner une blague de très mauvais goût d’un emmerdeur de basketteur en manque de distraction.

Heureusement, Jack était bien plus que ça et mes suspicions ont fini par être réduites à néant. Il ne m’a fallu que quelques discussions pour comprendre que ce dernier n’avait pas les défauts que j’associais aux sportifs bas de plafond et qu’il pouvait réellement être intéressant et …intéressé.

J’en étais totalement éberlué, je n’arrivais pas à comprendre qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien trouver à une crevette douée de parole (quand bien même cela serait un phénomène naturel rarissime dans la nature) telle que moi. Selon mes propres critères (et également ceux de la plupart des gens extérieurs, ou plus largement, ceux de la vie d’un lycée), nous étions en tout opposés au premier abord.

Nous avons fini par passer tous nos inters-cours ensemble.

Puis nos pauses.

Puis nos déjeuners.

Puis nos après-midis de congé.

Puis des heures de tutorat (j’aidais Jack avec ses matières faibles, soit Math et Histoire)

Puis nos trajets jusqu’au lycée.

Jusqu’à devenir pratiquement inséparables.

Jack a fini par venir passer de longues après-midi chez moi à disputer des parties de jeux vidéo, à travailler sur des cours, parler de tout et de rien, ou regarder des séries (une de nos grandes passions communes qui est très vite devenue incontrôlable à nous deux réunis. S’en suivaient des théories et des tests comparatifs à n’en plus finir). Jack prenait un malin plaisir à me subtiliser mes carnets à dessin pour les regarder, et encore plus à me voir sautiller comme un diable pour essayer de les rattraper au bout de son bras tendu.

Et il me fallait de plus en plus de self control pour ignorer mon estomac qui faisait des sauts périlleux, mes joues qui devenaient rouges quand il levait un sourcil en même temps qu’il souriait, les frissons le long de ma colonne quand il était près et que son souffle effleurait ma peau. Surtout que je n’avais pas franchement l’impression qu’il les évitait.

Surtout qu’il était vraiment difficile, même pour moi, d’ignorer ses regards trop appuyés pour être anodins, ses contacts physiques trop longs pour être innocents et toutes ses excuses pour passer le plus de temps avec moi. Franchement, ce ne pouvait pas être que mon imagination tout ça, non ?

N’est-ce pas ?

Je me détestais de ne pas arriver à contrôler la situation , qui commençait à devenir compliquée. Je le savais. Je me sentais glisser irrémédiablement vers un état qui me terrifiait de plus en plus. 

Avec tout ça, j’en avais presque oublié que Jack était un sportif. Seul les plusieurs soirs où il avait entraînement me le rappelaient.

De toute manière, nous n’en parlions pas ensemble. Jack avait très vite saisi que ce sujet n’en était pas un pour moi (ou alors un mauvais) et il ne m’avait jamais imposé quoi que ce soit. Il me taquinait parfois, mais gentiment toujours. 

Je m’étais habitué à sa présence à présent quotidienne, au point de nous faire regarder très bizarrement dans les couloirs et dans l’équipe de Jack.

J’essayais de ne pas lui envier ses muscles fins et dessinés, moi qui restait toujours et encore un avorton du plus bel effet. (quand bien même je n’avais pas une réelle intention d’y remédier)

J’avais donc occulté plus ou moins la chose.

Sauf que c’était sans compter avec Stoick Haddock, pour qui cette information n’avait, malheureusement pour moi, rien d’anodin.

Quand il vit débarquer Jack et l’eut reconnu (je crois que mon père connaissait ses parents, quelque chose comme ça), et surtout qu’il eut aperçu le sac de sport sur l’épaule de mon ami, le sursaut de bonheur et d’espoir fugace que je vis naître dans ses yeux à ce moment me fit presque fait mal. 

Cette étincelle qui ne m’avait jamais été destinée.

C’est là que je me suis rendue compte que j’étais vraiment dans la merde jusqu’au cou. 

Comment expliquer à mon père que j’avais rencontré Jack et commencé à le fréquenter, non pas parce que je venais de me découvrir une subite passion pour le basket, mais que je me suis juste pris un ballon sur le nez en allant prendre des photos pour un journal pourri ? 

Ça aurait été finalement une preuve de plus que moi, Harold « Hiccup » Horrendous Haddock III n’était pas fait pour ça et surtout, détestait le sport.

Mais ça aurait été aussi l’occasion de lui dire que moi, Harold « Hiccup » Horrendous Haddock III, j’aimais les garçons.

Et que j’étais tombé amoureux d’un sportif. Quelle ironie, vraiment.

Et que j’étais pétri de peur à cette perspective.

 

xXxXxXxXxXx

 

Ce jour-là, cependant, ma situation apparemment destinée au désastre pris une tournure inattendue.

Alors que nous étions, après le repas de midi (ponctué encore et encore de nombreuses discussions entre mon père et Jack au sujet d’une histoire de points et de championnats qui étaient d’un intérêt pour moi semblable à la reproduction des coléoptères du Nil), en train de disputer une énième partie de jeu vidéo dans ma chambre, je cachais avec plus de peine que je l’aurais cru ma morosité. 

Je n’arrivais pas à m’enlever de la tête ce regard dans les yeux de mon père, tout illuminé qu’il était de pouvoir partager sa passion avec quelqu’un qui n’était pas un cinquantenaire chevelu. 

Jack avait bien entendu remarqué, mais ne disait rien à ce sujet. Du moins pas pour l’instant. Dans l’immédiat, il râlait sec parce que je lui mettais une raclée. Pour ma plus grande fierté d’ailleurs.

Mais naturellement, si j’avais cru pouvoir y réchapper, je me trompais lourdement.

Jack reposa rageusement sa manette, avec un sifflement et un « - Je jure Hicc’ la prochaine fois je te fais ta fête » (A ce moment j’eu toute la peine du monde à ne pas y voir des sous-entendus graveleux et à empêcher mes joues et mon ventre de s’enflammer. C’est une malédiction ou quoi ?? Tais-toi cerveau, tais-toi ! )

Je répondis par un ricanement et j’allais répliquer, quand soudain, on frappa à la porte de ma chambre (à voir au sens propre ici, mon père n’est pas un viking pour rien. D’ailleurs depuis quand il frappait avec d’entrer dans ma chambre ? ). Je grommelai un « ‘-trez », et sa grosse tête rousse passa par l’encadrement.

« - Je vais aller aider les concitoyens à déneiger leurs routes. Je ne rentrerai pas avant plusieurs heures, sûrement dans la soirée. Heu je…Je vous ai laissé de la pizza pour ce soir. A plus tard Harold, Jack…»

Et encore ce regard.  
« Okay Papa, à plus tard », répondis-je d’un ton morne.

Mon père parut hésiter à ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa, et ferma la porte sans un mot de plus.

Un bref silence s’installa dans la chambre, comblé uniquement par la musique intermédiaire du jeu. 

« - Il est…sympa ton père » fit Jack d’un air détaché.

Comme si il n’avait rien en tête. Ben voyons.

Je laissais échapper malgré moi un petit ricanement.

« - Ouais, surtout quand t’es là. »

Jack pouffa en levant un sourcil.

« -Tu crois ça ? »

« - Ouais, d’ailleurs ne t’enfuis pas, mais je crois même qu’il compte te demander en mariage ! » fis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

N’importe quoi, même à mes oreilles ça sonnait faux. Jack n’allait jamais laisser passer ça. Il laissa échapper un rire, mais retrouva son sérieux juste après, se rapprocha de moi, soutenant mon regard.

« - Bon allez balance, Harold. Qu’est-ce qui te chiffonne ? »

Et merde. J’haussai les épaules.

« - Y’a rien qui me chiffonne. »

« - Harold t’es un acteur misérable », fit-il en laissant échapper un soupir. « Dis-moi ce qui se passe ».

Je me mordis l’intérieur de la joue. 

« - C’est quoi le problème avec ton père ? »

Touché. Bon, rester calme.

Jack ne me lâchait pas du regard, et pour être honnête, ça ne m’aidait pas à garder la tête froide.

« - Je.. je ne suis juste pas exactement celui qu’il voudrait que je sois, c’est tout », arrivai-je à dire en haussant les épaules, avec un rire sans joie.

Comme si cela ne me faisait pas mal. 

Mon ami ne disait rien, attendant clairement que je continue. 

« - Je crois qu’il ne m’écoute jamais vraiment. » continuai-je en tentant de prendre un air détaché. « Et quand il le fait, c'est toujours avec une mine de six pieds de long, comme celui qui n’ a pas assez de bifteck dans son sandwich. »

Je vois Jack hausser les sourcils avec un rictus amusé. 

Je continue sur ma lancée, prenant une grosse voix pour assurer mon propos. Et alléger comme je pouvais la situation, avec des gestes de bras.

« - Un peu du genre « S’il vous plaît Mam’zelle, c’est pas exactement la progéniture que j’ai commandé. J’ai dit un grand gaillard aux biceps en béton armé, du cran et d’la gloire à r’vendre ! Et là c’que j’ai, c’est rien qu’une crevette qui parle ! ».

« -Wawh, rien que ça ? » rigola Jack.

« -Ouais. On est pas du même monde je crois. Si je ne deviens pas un athlète de haut niveau, j’ai l’impression qu’il ne me verra pas. Malgré tout , je reste….ça., fit-je avec un geste large envers moi. Alors que toi… »

Je me mordis la langue. Tout ceci était ridicule et je passais pour le plus puérile des gars. Harold, la ferme ça suffit.

Jack s’était raidi quelques secondes, l’air perplexe. Il avait l’air d’être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais je me redressai.

« -Bref, on se refait une partie ? » je lançai, souhaitant quitter cette conversation au plus vite.

Il acquiesça, avec l’ombre d’un sourire, sans pour autant cesser de me jeter des petits regards.

Bon sang Harold, tu ne pouvais pas t’empêcher de faire ta victime ! Il doit te trouver complètement nul à présent. Garde ta langue dans ta poche.

« - Ouais et tu ne perds rien pour attendre, fit-il en reprenant la manette d’un air vengeur.

J’étais soulagé qu’il ne creuse pas plus l’affaire, mais je ne pus m’empêcher de me dire qu’il ne parlait pas uniquement du jeu. 

Et de remarquer qu’il était plus proche encore de moi qu’il ne l’était auparavant.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

Deux jours plus tard, j’eu la confirmation de ce que je craignais.

« - Jack je peux savoir où tu m’emmènes ? » lançais-je au garçon aux cheveux blanc qui caracolait à quelques mètres devant moi.

« - Tu verras. Allez arrête de râler et magne-toi » me lance-t-il avec son éternel rictus.

Je roulais les yeux avant de presser le pas dans la neige pour arriver à suivre son rythme. Rien de cela ne me rassurait en tout cas. De toute manière, j’aurais été bien incapable de ne pas le suivre, même si je l’avais voulu.

Fichus sentiments à la con.

Nous continuâmes à marcher dans l’air froid. Je savais que nous prenions le chemin de l’école, mais les cours étaient finis depuis quelques heures déjà. L’appréhension commençait à se faire sentir dans mon ventre.

Elle atteint son apogée quand je vis avec horreur que Jack me dirigeait vers les complexes sportifs à côté du bâtiment principal. 

Je pillai net alors dans la neige.

« - Là tu rêves, y’a pas moyen. »

Jack se retourna et revint vers moi, sans se départir de son air enjoué.

« - De quoi tu parles ? » dit-il, innocemment.

« - Pas question que j’entre là-dedans, fis-je en désignant le bâtiment illuminé, les dents serrées.

« -Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi on y va, fit-il remarquer.

« -M’en contrefiche, je mets pas un pied là-dedans ».

« - Harold. »

Il s’était rapproché de moi et avait planté ses yeux dans les miens. Je flanchai devant son regard.

Ce n’était vraiment pas fair-play et j’étais pratiquement certain qu’il en avait conscience. 

« - Fais-moi un peu confiance, je veux juste te montrer quelque chose. Arrête de faire ta chochotte et suis-moi. »

Je tournais vivement la tête, vexé, pour fuir son regard, mais je me laissai faire quand il me prit la main pour me tirer vers la porte du bâtiment.

Dans quoi est-ce que m’étais embarqué ?

Contrairement à ce que j’avais craint, Jack passa rapidement devant les grandes salles, ou des équipes entières s’entraînaient à différents sports de balles. Nous passâmes également droit devant les entrées pour la piscine, descendant différents escaliers. 

Il ne va quand même pas m’emmener dans les studios de danse ? me dis-je, complètement ahuri.

Mais cela ne semblait pas être l’idée de Jack, car nous descendîmes encore un escalier pour atteindre les sous-sols du bâtiment. Il poussa une porte à hublot et alluma la lumière.

Je me retrouvai dans une grande salle nue, des néons blafards éclairant des murs blancs et un sol lustré par des milliers de semelles en tout genre.

J’eu à peine le temps de lui demander où je me trouvais, quand j’aperçu soudain mon ami revenir avec des objets dans les mains que je reconnu sans peine.

Une paire de gant.

Oh non. Pas ça.

« -Jack », commençait-je, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Attrape ! » me coupa-t-il en me les balançant.

Je les rattrapai tout en redoutant la suite.

« - Jack je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? »

Mes mains étaient moites. Mes yeux avisèrent le ring au fond de la salle, dissimulé derrière des tables de ping-pong. Je commençais à avoir des frissons dans la colonne.  
L’albinos quant à lui avait enfilé des autres gants, creux, qui ressemblaient à des gants de baseball. Il se planta devant moi, un air soudain sérieux sur le visage.

J’étais pétrifié. Soudain, il me lança :

« - Frappe-moi ».

« - Hein ? »

« - J’ai dis, frappe-moi. Allez, sois pas timide. »

Mes yeux s’écarquillèrent encore plus.

« - Mais t’es fou ou quoi ? »

« - Je suis très sérieux, vas-y. »

« - Jack, c’est ridicule, je ne vais pas te frapper, » dis-je incrédule.

« - ça va c’est pas comme si tu allais réussir à me faire mal après tout. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je tiquai. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Jack de me titiller comme ça. Néanmoins cela m’agaça profondément.

« - Jack, j’en ai pas envie, arrêtes tes conneries. » grognai-je. « Si j'avais envie de faire de la boxe, je te l'aurais demandé. »

« -Hiccup, je te demande pas de faire de la boxe, je te demande simplement de frapper, répliqua Jack avec les sourcils froncés.

Bon sang, il était vraiment sérieux. Crétin.

« Allez crevette. Montres-moi ce que tu as dans le bide. »

Mes poings se serrèrent compulsivement. Pour qui il se prenait lui ?

« -Jack, joue pas à ça »

« - Harold, c'est toi qui tergiverse. Arrête de réfléchir et frappe. A moins que t'aie peur ? »

« La ferme »

« -Je ne la fermerai que si tu frappes. »

Sur ces mots il se rapproche rapidement de moi, à grandes enjambées. Par réflexe, et par agacement, je projetai mon poing vers ses gants. Même pour moi, mon coup me semblait faible.

« - C'est tout ce que t'as Haddock ? J'ai rien senti. » fit-il avec un sourire en coin. 

Tout d'un coup, j'ai eu envie de le lui faire ravaler, de frapper ce visage sans défaut qui me narguait par sa seule existence. Je sentais la colère commencer à prendre le pas sur l'agacement. Je tentais de me contrôler et me détournai de son regard.

« -Laisse-moi tranquille Jack ».

« - Non ».

Il avait bougé et se retrouvait à nouveau en face de moi. Je me refusai de le regarder.

« - Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ? » crachai-je.

« -Parce que t'es en colère. » répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Je flanchai et mes yeux s'assombrirent.

« -Jack t'es ridicule »

« - Et toi t'es en colère. »

« - Je ne suis PAS en colère », fis-je.

« - Menteur. »

« -Tais-toi. »

« - Tu es en colère contre tout le monde, Hiccup »

« - T'en sais rien, alors la ferme »

« - La seule manière de me faire taire c'est de frapper, alors frappe. »

Cette fois-ci, n'y tenant plus, je balance mon poing de toutes mes forces dans ses paumes. Malgré la faiblesse de mon coup, j'eus la satisfaction de voir que ça l'avait fait reculer de quelques centimètres. En revanche, je grimace.

«- Si tu veux vouloir faire mal à autre chose qu’à toi, il faut mettre les gants. » fit-il remarquer, sans se départir de son sourire narquois qui m'énerve tant.

« -T'es complètement idiot. »

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui boxe sans les gants » fit-il remarquer.

Soudain, je fût pris d'une violente envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, de lui prouver que je ne suis pas une crevette. De lui faire fermer sa gueule. Rageusement, j'enfile les gants rouges et sans prévenir, je me jette en avant pour frapper de toutes mes forces. Cette fois, il recule un peu plus, mais je ne m'arrête pas.

Mes bras me font mal (il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude), mais je continue à frapper, jusqu'à ce que je l'aie acculé contre le mur du fond. Je fatigue, mais je continue tout de même, alors que je sens que d'autres choses que l'agacement envers Jack commencent à prendre le dessus. J'ai tout à coup l'impression qu'il n'y a plus seulement ça. 

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens tout à coup aussi triste ?

Mes poings continuent de frapper, de moins en moins fort, Jack ne peut plus reculer, mais ne dit plus rien. De toute façon je ne le regarde même plus. 

Puis, mes poings se calment. Ma respiration est sifflante, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Je baisse les bras, et je me rends compte que mon nez est presque enfoui dans le T-Shirt de Jack. J'entends sa voix grave toute proche, qui souffle, amusée.

« - Pas mal Hicc'. Tu vois que t'es en colère. »

« - Ah oui merci pour l’info. Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a énervé, crétin. »

« - Peut-être, mais là, ce n'était pas à moi que tu essayais de faire mal.

Je n’osai pas lever les yeux. Le sang bat dans mes tempes, et je le sentait pulser également dans mes joues, avec la honte et l’effort.

« - Tu es énervé contre tout. Contre ton père, contre le lycée, contre ta vie… »

« -Merci pour ce très bon résumé » ironisais-je, osant le regarder. « -Et je peux savoir ce que ça changerait de me faire faire de la boxe ? »

« - Parce que tu en as besoin, Hicc' » dit-il, fermement. « Tu gardes tellement tout enfoui, il n'y a jamais rien qui filtre chez toi. Tout gardes tellement tout qu’un jour tu risques d’exploser. Il te faut l’évacuer.»

« -Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » murmurais-je, les sourcils froncés.

« - Je ne suis pas aveugle, Harold, dit Jack, sérieux, plantant ses yeux dans les miens. « C’est bien plus qu’une simple histoire d’aimer le sport ou non. Je vois bien qu’au fond, tu n'aimes pas ce que tu es, que tu rêverais d’être tout autre. Que tu refuses d'accepter tes faiblesses, ou du moins, ce que tu considère comme des faiblesses. Tu refuses également d'accepter tes forces, Harold. Et des forces, Dieu sait combien tu en as.»

Je reste figé, sans pouvoir parler. 

Qu’est-ce que… ?

Il continue.

« - Et pourtant, tu passes ton temps à t'en vouloir. De ne pas être comme ce que tu penses que ton père voudrait que tu sois. A t'en vouloir d'avoir peur d’être honnête avec lui et avec toi-même. De ne pas oser montrer ce que tu es vraiment. Tout ce que je sais que tu es.» fit-il.

Sa voix avait encore baissé.

Mes poings fatigués tremblaient. Je me m’étais jamais senti aussi vulnérable. Il avait compris tellement de choses en si peu de temps que j’en étais abasourdi. 

Je pris conscience d’un coup de quelle manière il me regardait. Son regard était pénétrant, franc et ses yeux bleus étaient voilés d’une émotion que je refusais d’admettre, mais qui me donnait des frissons et me collait sur place.

Mon corps déjà éprouvé eu un soubresaut. Je parvins à souffler, hypnotisé par ses yeux.

« - Et alors je suis quoi selon toi ? »

« -J'ai comme un doute » me répondit-il en me lançant un regard impénétrable, tout en penchant sa tête vers moi.

…Ou peut-être pas si impénétrable que ça. Mes yeux s’écarquillèrent.

…Oh bordel de- !

Il franchit alors l'espace qui nous séparait et je n'eu pas le temps de réagir avant que ses lèvres ne viennent s’écraser sur les miennes. Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements. 

Hein ?

Quoi ?

J’étais choqué. Bloqué. Le contact ne dura pas plus de deux secondes avant que Jack se recule lentement.

« -Je te l’ai dit, Harold. Je ne suis pas aveugle. »

Si je m’attendais à ça…

Je venais de me rendre compte que je devais avoir l’air d’un tas de brique, autant dans la couleur que dans l’immobilité. Mais je ne pu rien faire à l’instant, mes muscles étaient paralysés et mon cerveau en pause.

Jack Overland vient de m’embrasser. Jack Overland est gay. Comme moi.

Mais surtout.

Jack Overland vient de m’embrasser moi. Il s’intéresse à moi.

Tandis que je me débattait dans mes pensées, il recommença à parler, alors que je remarquai que ses joues étaient aussi rouges que devaient l’être les miennes et que sa voix se faisait moins assurée.

« - Je voudrais juste que… tu accepte ce que tu es, Harold. Parce que tu n’as pas besoin d’être autre chose, tu as tout ce qu’il faut. Et je voudrais que tu te batte contre ceux qui veulent t’imposer le changement, parce que tu es assez fort pour ça. Et tu mérite mieux que de devenir qu’un gros tas de rancœur.», Souffla-t-il, ses yeux tout brillants, semblant tout à coup gêné par sa propre audace.

Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens si bleus, où pour la première fois je voyais de la timidité. De la peur d’être rejeté. De l’appréhension d’avoir été trop loin.

Les mêmes que moi.

Bon sang ce type…

Je pris une grande respiration.

« -Tu… »

Jack se tendit, redoutant visiblement ma réaction, une partie de son assurance envolée. Allez savoir pourquoi, cela me rassura.

« -Tu sais qu’embrasser quelqu’un qui porte des gants de boxe, c’est plutôt hasardeux ? » arrivai-je à marmonner. 

Tout simplement parce que j’étais incapable de formuler autre chose qu’une connerie à ce moment.

Jack laissa échapper un petit rire, visiblement un peu soulagé.

« - J’avoue, c’était un pari un peu…aventureux. Mais…avoue que je ne prenais pas un gros risque. »

J’haussai un sourcil en grognant « - Quoi, j’étais si facile à lire que ça ? »

Jack haussa les épaules.

«- Non, c’est qu’au moins tu ne frappes pas bien fort. » fit-il avec un rire.

« - Espèce de -».

Je me mis à le poursuivre en le rouant de coup, tandis qu’il s’enfuyait avec son rire qui devenait de plus en plus bruyant. Je le poursuivis pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu’il soit coincé vers les tables de ping pong. Tandis qu’il continuait à rire, je retirai mes gants et je les jetai au loin.

Je me rapprochai de Jack, qui commençait à se calmer, ses joues rougies, ses cheveux blancs en bataille, et qui me regardait. Je l’avais rarement trouvé aussi attirant qu’à cet instant.

« -T’as raté ton coup j’aime toujours pas le sport »

« - Ah fichtre, fit-il, faussement désolé. Mon plan diabolique n’a pas fonctionné. Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire à présent ? »

Je me retrouvais à nouveau avec mon nez à la hauteur de sa clavicule.

« -Je pense que…je vais essayer d’être moi. » répondit-je simplement.

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant, et mes mains agirent d’elles même en agrippant l’arrière de son cou tandis que je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes, fiévreusement. Ce à quoi il s’appliqua à répondre avec enthousiasme.

Je crois qu’à partir de ce moment-là, j’avais pris une décision.

Un jour, j’oserai tout avouer parler vraiment à mon père. 

OoOoOoO

 

Stoick

 

Bon. Je crois que le message est passé.

Les semaines, les mois ont passés et pourtant, les altères servaient toujours à maintenir des piles de livres. Toothless bavait toujours allégrement sur les exemplaires du Viking Time. Et Harold ne regardait toujours pas les matchs avec moi.

Finalement, j’ai bien dû me faire une raison ; Harold n’aime toujours pas le sport et l’influence que je comptais voir de la part de Jack n’est jamais arrivée. Après de nombreuses heures de réflexion avec moi-même (et également avec Geulfort), j’ai commencé à faire le deuil de mon rêve de soirées match et plateau télé entre père et fils. (et oui c’est un deuil !)

En revanche, j’avais bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé dans cette maison depuis quelques mois.

Ou plus exactement, quelque chose avait changé chez Harold.

J’ai l’impression de redécouvrir un tout nouveau fils. Il sourit beaucoup plus. Il fait moins de sarcasmes, paraît plus léger. Je crois même l’avoir entendu siffloter un matin. 

Et je n’étais pas idiot au point d’ignorer que c’était en partie Jack qui avait rendu mon Harold aussi…vivant. D’ailleurs à un tel point que s’en était troublant et me rendait soupçonneux. Je ne savais pas exactement de quoi, mais il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là qui relevait d’autre chose de plus…absolu que de la simple camaraderie. 

Ce à quoi je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, ces choses-là me dépassent il faut dire.

D’ailleurs, Gueulfort avait certainement comprit quelque chose de plus que moi, parce que chaque fois que j’évoquais le sujet, il avait une sorte de sourire bienveillant. Mais il refusait de m’en parler.

Autre nouveauté, la chambre d’Harold s’est alors remplie de fournitures d’art en tout genre, au point de se voir transformée en un véritable atelier. Un jour où Harold (et Jack, parce qu’ils ne se quittent plus d’une semelle d’ailleurs) étaient sortis, j’y ai jeté un œil. 

Et là, j’ai découvert avec la plus grande surprise que mon fils m’avait caché un sérieux talent pour le dessin et la peinture. J’en étais estomaqué et ce que je voyais sur les toiles et dans les carnets me rendait…fier.

…Je crois que ce gamin me réserve encore une bonne dose de surprises. 

Fidèle à nos relations, je ne lui en parlai pas.

Quand Harold serait prêt à me parler, que ce soit de ses passions réelles, ou alors de cette étrange relation qu’il entretient avec le garçon aux cheveux blanc, j’imagine qu’il s’arrangera pour me faire passer le message.

Ce gamin… Il n’est pas un Haddock pour rien.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus :)
> 
> Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions
> 
>  
> 
> Une très bonne année à vous tous
> 
> Emmawh


End file.
